zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Brand New Start
Running with a different crowd can give you a fresh perspective. Cast * Kefilwe Lobatse * Yang Pulse * Kytan * Cameo Wood * Maxine Myers Plot Find The Boat Dr Lobatse is on comms as you run with Runners 1, 11 and 13. Shifts are in turmoil with Amelia gone, but finding the Comansys ship is top priority. Heading For The Crypt They complain about Sam not being on top of his game, but Doctor Lobatse stands up for him and Paula’s behaviour towards her. Distract Them You enter Amelia’s hideout, and her notes imply she’s expecting a call from the Laetitia Greenwald today. The signal from this call could pinpoint the ship. Zombies On Fire A Comansys worker attempts to communicate with Amelia’s automated voice. Runners 1 and 11 find a sconce and start setting your undead pursuers on fire. The Moat Doctor Lobatse congratulates Runner 11’s quick thinking in the face of adversity, even if the house has now turned into a ticking time bomb. Help Cameo Escape Runner 11 judo kicks the burned out zombies into submission and you and Runner 1 take out the others before heading back to help Cameo escape. They're Targeting Abel While double checking the Comansys transmission, Janine heard a garbled voice from the Comansys ship warns that someone is targeting Abel; it’s Doctor Myers. Transcript KEFILWE LOBATSE: Hello? Hello, can you hear me? YANG PULSE: Hey hey! Kefilwe ?! You know we can hear you! It’s groovy, it’s great! Patched Runner Thirteen’s headset up just fine. CAMEO WOOD: laughs You know One, I only couldn’t do it myself because I’ve always been more of a software girl. If it weren’t so primitive, I would have been in there so fast - KEFILWE LOBATSE: We know. I still can’t believe what you managed to make out of those three smashed iPhones and that cash register. YANG PULSE: That thing that tuned into the radio and then prints out Radio Abel snippets, even now they’re broadcasting from the field? That was you, Cameo? Wow. Mind blown, seriously. WOOD laughs YANG PULSE: Runner Eleven, my man! KYTAN: Guys, guys, did I miss anything? I’m here, I’m here, I just had to kick Runner Sixteen’s ass at table football, which I did, convincingly. backflips CAMEO WOOD: Kytan, we believe you. No need to backflip! KYTAN: Oh, lovely lady, there is always a need for a backflip. Like, just ending this sentence. Check this out - backflips YANG PULSE: Oh wait, guys, listen – is Andrew not coming with us on this run, then? I thought it was the gang of four, you know, the rockstars out on another awesome mission of adventure and excitement. KEFILWE LOBATSE: No, sorry, Yang. With Amelia gone, the systems are not quite working so well. Janine is trying to pull things back together, but the shifts are disturbed. Now that we’ve worked out Amelia’s codes, we know how to get in contact with the Comansys ship, the Laetitia Greenwald. It’s vital we make contact with them today, so we have to use whoever is available. But that’s okay, because all Abel runners are up to the job. I’ll be your operator as usual this time, but your fourth member will be – oh! Runner Five! You’re waiting there already. Yes, you’re all lucky – Runner Five will be with you today. YANG PULSE: Hey, okay. CAMEO WOOD: Right. KYTAN: This is not what I was expecting. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Okay, here we go. We have an important mission today to find the boat that Comansys are hiding on. So – raise the gates. siren, gates raising Covering fire. gunshots And run! KYTAN: No way, no way, because if a zom got me by the hoodie, I’d be all like, “Ninja war!” and I’d take it off like this, and do a forward sprint like this - flips And then into a roundhouse kick. sound effects CAMEO WOOD: I couldn’t believe it when you took that zom’s head right off with that kick! KYTAN: It’s no big deal. YANG PULSE: No, man, live in your achievements! Like really, take a moment with that stuff. I’d be proud. KYTAN: Ah, you know what it was? Sam was on the comms that day, and he didn’t even see it. He was just distracted by something. CAMEO WOOD: He tries really hard. KEFILWE LOBATSE: He’s very amusing. I think his relaxed style makes runners feel at ease. CAMEO WOOD: Mm. I know what you mean. Still, he did mistake me for Runner Twenty-five when he got mind-controlled out of Abel. And Runner Twenty-five’s a man. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I am sure anyone would make a mistake in such an emotional moment. CAMEO WOOD: I like it when we have you or Janine. I know she says the same thing over and over again, but you can’t repeat stuff often enough when we’re in the field. Hey, are they still doing that thing to you? KEFILWE LOBATSE: You know, Runner Five is their friend. And it’s not so bad. It is a little better now, I think. YANG PULSE: It is not cool. People need to learn to live in the now, you know? It’s not your fault. I’m sure you agree, Five. Kefilwe ? would never have even met Doctor Myers. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I think that is the problem. If I could be sad with them, we could share that. KYTAN: Man, if it was me, I’d go in there, and go, “Hey, Paula. Hey, Sam. If you don’t stop ignoring me, talking down to me, you’re going to find your bed is full of ants, and all your socks have the toes cut off.” KEFILWE LOBATSE: They are missing the person they love. And there are worse things than being ignored. I had a boyfriend when I was working with the AIDS babies in Mozambique who wanted me to text him every two hours! YANG PULSE: Oh man, that’s intense. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Team, you’ve picked up a small group of zombies at your seven o'clock. Only five, but they’re fast, and we can’t miss this rendezvous if we want to get our people back. You see the manor up ahead? CAMEO WOOD: That cool old place with the moat around it? KEFILWE LOBATSE: That’s it. You’re heading for the crypt, entrance on the lefthand side. Move! footsteps YANG PULSE: Wow, this place is crazy! CAMEO WOOD: Yeah, no kidding. Wish I had my camera with me, I’d take some shots. KEFILWE LOBATSE: It’s the old Beacham Manor. The guidebook says it was the seat of the Beacham family for twelve generations, until - KYTAN: Until the zombies chewed up all their bones? KEFILWE LOBATSE: No, until it was given to the National Trust to escape death duties in 1969. The crypt you are running through now is one of the finest in England, with its hanging tapestries and bone ceiling. CAMEO WOOD: It looks like this amazing wooden ossuary I saw at Burning Man? They decorated it with like, a quarter of a million plaster bones. Went up like a torch! KEFILWE LOBATSE: These are not plaster bones, they’re real. The crypt is decorated with the bones of the Beacham family. YANG PULSE: Pretty environmentally conscious when you think about it. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Amelia’s notes say she chose this as her comms center because people don’t want to come near it, because of the bones. They think it will attract zombies. CAMEO WOOD: Smart, in a devious way. And yeah, there’s her radio equipment, under the – what is that? Child’s tomb, decorated with finger bones? KYTAN: Aw, gross! YANG PULSE: Cool! CAMEO WOOD: So, we’re all clear, right? I’m here because my voice is about as close as we can get to Amelia’s - though we hope I don’t have to say much - and I’ve got a bit of tech here to help me. Amelia’s notes say she’s going to get a call from the Laetitia Greenwald today, and we want to use the signal along with the information we already have to pinpoint their position. static COMANSYS WORKER: Ready for transmission. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh no, those fast zombies have followed you! Quickly, Runner Five, One, Eleven – you must distract them away from Cameo while she makes the call. zombies groan YANG PULSE: These zoms are focused. Watch out, Five! There’s one behind the bookcase! growls, splatters Nearly had you, there. How’s it going, Kefilwe ?? Cameo nearly done? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Unfortunately not. They lost signal lock. We need to keep them on the line for as long as possible. CAMEO WOOD: I’m not a talented enough mimic to keep them convinced for long, but I’ve hooked a little something up that should help. static COMANSYS WORKER: Come in, Amelia. You broke up there for a moment. The next shipment will be ready when? WOOD uses a mixture of recorded speech from AMELIA SPENS and her own voice to communicate with the COMANSYS WORKER AMELIA SPENS/CAMEO WOOD: Right. That’s coming up. Be careful that the rendezvous is secure. COMANSYS WORKER: Do you know of a reason it wouldn’t be secure? AMELIA SPENS/CAMEO WOOD: Right. The way forward is blocked. We need to reroute. Where is the best place for the rendezvous. COMANSYS WORKER: static Will you keep it down back there? Amelia, what kind of blockage are you talking about? footsteps KYTAN: Hey, guys, what Cameo said before about Burning Man gave me an idea. Look what I found. YANG PULSE: Wow, matches and sconce torches. They’re cool with the medieval vibe in here, bro, but uh - KYTAN: match Look, we can set the zombies on fire. shatters, zombies burn That’ll slow them down. YANG PULSE: Wow, that’s crazy! KEFILWE LOBATSE: It does not seem to be slowing them, yet. In fact, you are now being chased by zombies on fire! KYTAN: Run! growl, burn KYTAN: They’re gaining on us. And they’ve set the tapestries on fire, and each other! I’m thinking that was not such a great idea that I had. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, now, it was very out-of-the-box thinking. But you cannot stay much longer. This whole building will become a death trap soon. CAMEO WOOD: I’m nearly there! I’ve managed to persuade them to give me some details about where they’re near. Putting them together with the knowledge that they’re on a ship, we should have enough to find them. Doctor Lobatse, could you ask Janine if she could do a quick analysis on the background noise in minute eleven of their transmission? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Certainly. COMANSYS WORKER: Come in, Amelia. Say again. Shipment 75E? AMELIA SPENS/CAMEO WOOD: There are fast zom movements to the south of that area. It’s a negatory. YANG PULSE: I’m going to have to say - I’m a peaceful guy, but I like on fire zombies even less than the regular kind! Man, I wish Jamie were here with his firefighting skills. KYTAN: I love that guy! Showed me some wicked judo moves. Shame he had to go and be king or whatever. YANG PULSE: We all love that guy. He’s going to be a great king. I never thought he’d leave his kids, you know? But I guess he had a higher duty. KEFILWE LOBATSE: And he knew the children would be protected by the zombie repellent device. KYTAN: He had these amazing stories about being a firefighter. Once his crew like, sucked up some lake to put out a big fire! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, that gives me an idea! Do you remember the moat around this building? There was some water in it, perhaps waist high. YANG PULSE: I get you. We run through there, get the zombies to put their fires out? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Go, quickly! growl, splash YANG PULSE: Wow! It’s hard work wading through this, but it’s working! All the flames are out, and the zoms look kind of fragile. KYTAN: Time for a judo kick! KEFILWE LOBATSE: The zombie just collapsed into bones when you kicked it! That is very good! The fire has weakened them. YANG PULSE: Hey, Five, I see you have an ax. I have a bat. Want to take a go at these last few with me? PULSE, KYTAN, and Runner Five use various methods to take out the zombies YANG PULSE: Man, that is enjoyable! Hey, good swing, Five. All in the wrist. CAMEO WOOD: Guys, I’m done with the Comansys people for now. How’s that analysis of the background noise coming, Doctor? KEFILWE LOBATSE: It can wait. Five, One, Eleven – you need to help Cameo escape! Take your grappling hook to the crypt window and set up a line for her to climb up. The flames are getting closer. Now, hurry! burns CAMEO WOOD: That was our last chance to communicate with Comansys. KYTAN: Man, that whole place is going up! And there were some really cool suits of armor there, too. I really wanted one of those. YANG PULSE: Hey, we’re all okay. Nice leisurely run back to Abel. It’s all groovy. You get what you needed, Cameo? CAMEO WOOD: Yup. I put together the information I managed to get out of them with things we already knew. I’m certain the Laetitia Greenwald is moored here. rustles The map suggests they’re about three miles off the coast. But listen – Doctor, what was that I heard in the background? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Janine has found something in it. I will play it for you, but runners, you need to start to move now. That building may collapse. footsteps Now, listen to this. recording COMANSYS WORKER: Amelia, your voice is very faint. obscured by static Keep the noise down back there. This is a critical communication. We cannot make that rendezvous. YANG PULSE: Hey, I don’t know if I’m dumb, but um – I don’t get it. KEFILWE LOBATSE: laughs Oh, I didn’t hear it, either, but listen to what’s there if you take out the foreground noise. recording RECORDING: obscured by static – Abel! KYTAN: They said Abel. KEFILWE LOBATSE: And here is an enhanced version. recording MAXINE MYERS: I have to talk to her. You have to let me warn her that they’re targeting Abel! KEFILWE LOBATSE: That’s Doctor Myers. Abel’s Doctor Myers, on the Comansys ship! recording MAXINE MYERS: I have to talk to her. You have to let me warn her that they’re targeting Abel! Codex Artefact A Note From Tony Yang thinks you're alright. He gave you this to pass on to Janine. It's come up from London passed hand-to-hand. It's a note, reading: "Yeh been watching like you said. They say he's the King, but they don't let him out without some kind of Ministry guard. Scary blokes, big knives. - Tony Category:Mission Category:Season Three